Sons of Winter
"Sons of Winter" is the fourth episode of Telltale Games' Game Of Thrones: Season 1 In Episode 4, the fate of the scattered Forresters hangs in the balance, and no one allied with the family is safe. An unexpected meeting offers Rodrik a new opportunity to free Ironrath from its Whitehill stranglehold, but with young Ryon Forrester still held prisoner, his next moves are critical. Gared must abandon Castle Black and venture beyond the Wall in search of the mysterious North Grove, risking encounters with Wildlings and worse. In King's Landing, the population is reeling from a recent royal death, and Mira must step carefully in an increasingly complex game of politics where secrets are traded as currency. Far away in Essos, Asher infiltrates the slave city of Meereen at the behest of Daenerys Targaryen, but will the friendship he holds dear break under the strain of a mission that raises memories best forgotten? Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of Britt's corpse. Gared is seen in restraints and Frostfinger tells him he knew he was a killer since he first arrived. Gared can defend himself by saying that he attacked him. Finn approaches Frostfinger and depending on if you made friends with him in the previous episode, he will either throw you to the wolves or defend you. Frostfinger says he killed a man of the Watch and says he must pay for it. Jon tells Gared that he broke his vows and says goodbye to him. Frostfinger then puts him inside a cellar and shuts the door. In Mereen, Asher speaks with Daenerys about Drogon. At first, she does not believe him and tells him that many others have claimed to see Drogon. Asher can show Beskha/Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth. Asher tells her he needs an army for his family and she offers Asher to join Croft and his men to liberate Mereen. She demands that Malcolm stays with her. Beskha shows her anger about going back to Mereen. Croft warns Asher to not 'fuck this up' and leaves to announce two more have been added to the mission. At Ironrath, Royland trains Rodrik to fight with his injury and Talia overwatches. Rodrik groans, "Curse this bloody leg!" Royland says his leg isn't the problem and tells him to be practical. He advises him to bring the enemy down to his level. After Rodrik shows he is able to do that, Elaena Glenmore arrives with her brother and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells him that Ludd Whitehill has paid Lord Glenmore a visit and convinced him to marry Gryff. Elaena says she doesn't want to be a bone thrown to the dogs and Arthur reveals that he commands his father's elite guard and wants to take down Gryff. Rodrik can promise or say 'I will do it' but not fully promise to kill Gryff. Elaena asks to speak with Rodrik privately. Rodrik is given the choice to kiss or say farewell to her. At King's Landing, Mira is hearing everyone's reactions to Tommen becoming king when she finds Tom looking out a window. Tom reveals that Lord Andros and Lord Morgryn will be at Tommen's Coronation Feast. Back at The Wall, Gared is sitting in his cellar and hears a few men of the Night's Watch talking. They leave for a moment while Cotter approaches the gate, he ends up getting Gared out of the cellar and the two of them escape. The two encounter Finn if Gared made friends with him in the previous episode, Gared gets the choice to bring Finn along or refuse to. The three (or two) desert the Night's Watch. Back at Ironrath, Rodrik and the Glenmores arrive while Lady Forrester informs them that the Maester is getting violently beaten by Gryff. Rodrik tells them that it is the time and tells them to arrive when Rodrik strikes his cane. Rodrik can immediately call the Elite Guard or do the trip move that he was taught by Royland. The Whitehill soldiers and Gryff and Harys are being aimed at by the Elite Guard. Arthur asks Rodrik what his orders are. Rodrik can choose to get the maester, take the weapons or kill anything that moves. A few members of the Elite Guard hold Gryff and Rodrik can brutally beat him repeatedly or show him mercy. Elissa then says that this news can't reach Highpoint so she orders to kill all the ravens in case the traitor tries to slip the information. At Mereen, Beskha and Croft are having a dispute when Beskha is getting drunk. Beskha punches him in the stomach and Croft tells Asher to deal with her. Beskha punches Asher and Asher can choose to fight back or refuse. After their dispute, she reveals that she was a slave and that her master was Dezhor zo Raza and that he made her slaughter other children as a child. Back at King's Landing, Mira sneaks into Tommen's Coronation Feast with Sera's help. Mira must find out who is Lord Whitehill's contact. She can eavesdrop many people and she ends up finding out that Andros has turned down Morgryn and has started a deal with Lyman Lannister. Mira can turn Lyman against Andros after Garibald Tarwick tells Mira why Lyman shakes his hand so much. Lyman yells at Andros and he storms out. Andros gets angry at Mira and tells her she made a very grave error. Gared and Cotter (also Finn depending on your choices) run into a few Wildlings. Cotter gets stabbed in the shoulder with a spear, Gared can choose to stay hidden or help Cotter. Gared (and Finn, determinant) fights off the Wildlings, and one gets away. One takes off with the food and Gared can kill her. Gared picks Cotter up and they keep on moving. Back at Ironrath, Rodrik speaks with Talia about Gryff. Duncan, Royland and Elissa come to them and Royland lets them know that they've been invited to Highpoint for a "truce." Rodrik has to choose whether to bring the Glenmore Elite Guard to Highpoint or to have them stay at Ironrath and guard. Rodrik can also choose who to bring with, Duncan or Royland. Gryff is then seen being put into a cellar. In Mereen, Asher says goodbye to Malcolm and heads to the others to get ready to do the mission. Croft, Beskha and Asher take the east. The three of them walk through the alleyways of Mereen, remaining quiet and stealthy. Beskha sees a slave being beaten by two men. Once they run off, Beskha goes over to the slave and asks what they did to him. The slave says that the Mother of Dragons will come to liberate them. Beskha runs off and throws her master outside and points a sword at him. Croft tells her that she needs to keep him alive and be given a fair trial at the judgement of the Khaleesi. Asher can choose to kill the Master himself, stop Beskha from doing so or let Beskha kill her master. Gared and Cotter (and Finn, determinant) arrive at a hut and Cotter asks Gared to look around for water to drink. If Gared took the herbal poultice and bandages from Maester Ortengryn in "Iron From Ice", he can use them to treat Cotter's wound. Gared searches a hut and a wildling named Sylvi points her spear at him, threatening to gut him like a fish. Cotter shows up and reveals that Sylvi is his sister. Cotter says that Gared (and Finn, determinant) are friends. At Highpoint, Rodrik meets with Gwyn and the two of them look at the Whitehill family portrait. Rodrik learns that the first-born died of greyscale, and that the second-born is training to be a Maester at the Citadel. The thirdborn serves the warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He also learns that Lady Whitehill died soon after the portrait was completed. They enter the dining room and wait for Lord Whitehill. When he arrives, they all sit down and Ludd says that House Forrester must help the Whitehills create Ironwood for the Boltons. Rodrik then reveals his imprisoned Gryff and the garrison and offers to do a trade for Ryon. Ludd calls out to bring out the boy and holds a tool to Ryon's cheek. He claims that he doesn't care about Gryff, the fourth-born. Ryon bites his finger and Ludd says he "oughta kill you right now". Rodrik can choose to attack which results in Royland/Duncan, Elissa, Ludd and Rodrik's death which is a game over, or beg for mercy, call his bluff on not caring for Gryff, or accepting his deal to help the Whitehills with the Boltons. Back at Mereen, Croft, Asher and Beskha plan out how to take out the guards. Beskha and Asher take the two in the front, they move forward and Asher can choose to use the crossbow or approach the guards and let Croft use the crossbow. They proceed and Asher and Beskha climb over a few rocks while Croft stands guard. Asher and Beskha then split up and go around the house to take out a few guards. Asher then can stick to Croft's plan or rush the few guards guarding the Harpy. Either way, the guards get alerted and try to light the torch. Asher must use his axe to stop the fuse but he must reclaim it once a guard climbs ontop of the Harpy to complete the lighting of the beacon. Asher breaks the right side of the Harpy off, with the guard falling off. The three rejoice as the job has finished. Royland/Duncan, The Elite Guard(depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. In-Game Decisions Credits Gared's Story * Gared Tuttle * Frostfinger * Jon Snow * Cotter * Finn * Britt Warrick (Corpse) * Sylvi Asher's Story * Asher Forrester * Daenerys Targaryen * Croft * Viserion * Beskha * Malcolm Branfield * Dezhor zo Raza Rodrik's Story * Rodrik Forrester * Talia Forrester * Royland Degore * Elaena Glenmore * Arthur Glenmore * Elissa Forrester * Gryff Whitehill * Harys * Ortengryn * Duncan Tuttle * Gwyn Whitehill * Ludd Whitehill * Ryon Forrester * Ramsay Snow Mira's Story * Mira Forrester * Tom * Sera Flowers * Garibald Tarwick * Rickard Morgryn * Andros * Lyman Lannister * Margaery Tyrell Deaths * Unnamed Whitehill Soldier (Determinant) * Unnamed Wildlings * Unnamed Slave * Nancy (Alive) * Barbara (Alive) * Wildling Huntress (Alive) * Rose (Alive) (Determinant) * Dezhor zo Raza (Determinant) * Many Unnamed Meereen Guards Impacts Promotional Poster Trivia * During this episode, Gryff and Gwyns' older brothers have been mentioned for the first time and seen on a painting in their younger days. * This episode was classified by the Office of Film & Literature Classification in New Zealand on the 6th May 2015. * At Tommen's Coronation Feast, Mira can eavesdrop on five groups of people: Andros, Morgryn, the crowd, Sera and Tarwick, and Sera and Margaery. If she eavesdrops on the crowd, the player will learn that Mira has still gone undetected in Damien's murder. Morgryn will reveal in his own separate conversation that he has yet to find a woman to court. * Morgryn's first name, Rickard, is revealed in this episode. * Regardless of your relationship with Sera, she will help sneak Mira into the Coronation. * The Attack option while at Highpoint results in a non-canon death that only Ryon and a few soldiers survive. Ludd Whitehill will die first, as he gets an arrow in the head (or an axe thrown by Royland/Duncan). Royland/Duncan/Arthur (depending on who you chose to come with you) is stabbed by a soldier, and Lady Forrester is stabbed in the lung with a sword. Rodrik is shot with three arrows, muttering "mother" before dying. The player is then brought to a game over screen and is forced to choose any of the other given options. * Unused audio files reveal that Lady Forrester killed all of the ravens herself. http://vocaroo.com/i/s1Gx6jW6yXYd * Rodrik and Elaena can kiss if the player so chooses. *After beating Gryff (or not beating him), Rodrik will order the Glenmores to 'confine the Whitehills to the cellars'. Depending on how he handled Gryff, he will either be calm (if he didn't hit Gryff), have a normal voice (if he hit Gryff once or twice), sound angry (if he hit Gryff several times) or extremely angry (if he doesn't stop until his mother intervenes). *This is the first episode where Lady Forrester is referred to by her first name. Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes *If Gared stabbed Britt in the arm instead of the chest in the previous episode, his body will have a stab wound on his chest and no stab wound on his arm. Footnotes